Pendientes de amor dentro de la cocina
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: en este mundo Naruto y Hinata son famosos y tienen una vida lujosa, estan preparando la comida para un Festival con sus queridos amigos pero puede que la comida los lleve a otra parte que no sea hambre por comer. Habra SasuSaku y otras parejas mas.


**Declaimer: El manga de Naruto y la serie de Naruto no me pertenece a MÍ sino que a Masashi Kishimoto por ser el creador del manga **

_**El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. **_

**Los personajes serán Naruto y Hinata, los protagonistas de este fanfic y Personajes secundarios de Naruto o de mi vida cotidiana. **

**OK ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC. ESTO SE LO DEBO A MI QUERIDA ATADALOVE QUE ME INSPIRA MUCHO Y A MI AMOR AL NARUHINA! EMPEZEMOS :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: va a ver lemon y puede que ya sepan que serán escenas de 18 años para arriba! **

Estaba caminando con mi hermana cuando sentí que nadie nos reconocía quizás porque ellas nos escondió tan bien con nuestros disfraces y la razón porque nos estaban mirando es porque ella me arreglo demasiado provocativa, Típico de Sandra, cuando quiero elegir mis disfraces ella me dice que mi sentido de ocultar es demasiado obvio y que todos nos conocerán. Por eso ella es la que se encarga en ocultarnos y yo solamente actuó normal "Sakura Namizake deja de ponerte nerviosa, estas linda" la veo y solo le mando un mensaje visualmente " cállate Ino Uchiha que yo estoy nerviosa por los grandes tacones que me has puesto!" Sandra se ríe y dice en lo bajo "deja de poner el apellido de Itachi en esto, te dije Namizake porque se hubieran enterado que quien es Uzumaki" la veo y solo aparto un mechón el cual se vino adelante y le susurro "pero igual saben el apellido de su padre, yo no entiendo porque nuestro padre nos obliga a esto, él sabe muy bien como es organizar este festival. Se requiere de meses de preparación, según nuestra madre…" nos quedamos calladas ya que este tema casi nunca lo tocamos "Sakura, tenemos que hacerlo. Porque ya tenemos 21 años y es nuestro deber. Vamos con los chicos" ella me agarra y nos vamos a la casa de Naruto.

**NARUTO POV **

"pueden traerme esa mesa D´ttebayo?" el mesero me la trajo y la puso en donde yo decía "señor, aquí?" le sonrió " si! Allí la quiero! Espero que…" oigo a alguien gritar "Naruto-kun! Ohayo" se me lanza encima y la volteo a ver "cuantas veces te tengo que decir que…" la ataco y ella esquiva el golpe "NO, te me tires encima ya que algún día podemos caernos… algo así?" la miro con ganas de atacarla pero una mano gentil me detiene "déjala, ella le gusta jugar contigo Naruto-kun" me volteo y veo a la persona que nunca atacaría y… QUE ES ESE ATUENDO! DE SEGURO FUE " Sandra Hyuga! Que le pusiste a mi prometidaaaa!" Sandra ríe con nervios "P-Pues fíjate que ella iba a disfrazarnos pero y-yo no… MATENEE! NO QUIERO MORIR" la comienzo a perseguir pero Hinata me sostiene y me para "ya me iré a cambiar, me traje un cambio de ropa en la cartera" me paro y la miro "no dejes que te ponga un vestido así otra vez, aunque sea un disfraz para que no las reconozcan en la calle, siento que una persona las puede atacar y…" Sandra aparece pero ahora no puedo atacarla ya que la protege Sasuke " que rayos le quieres hacer a mi yerna Naruto, porque quieres matarla no ves que es inofensiva! Es una chica!" hago una gran carcajada y me da un ataque de risa "INOFENSIVA! ELLA SABE KARATE JUDO TAE KWON DO ETC SASUKE! DE DONDE ES INOFENSIVA" Sakura aparece y me golpea en el cachete "ella es tu yerna igual y deja de gritarle a mi prometido" Sandra hace una cara de gatita sin hogar y ve a Sasuke "Sasu… él me quería matar solo porque vestí a mi hermosa hermana así, para que no nos atacaran los fans y los paparazzi" Sasuke asiente y me mira "TU ERES UN…" Sandra desaparece de sus brazos y ahora la sostiene su prometido " que hiciste ahora con mi hermano Darling?" Sandra mira a Itachi y hace una cara de susto y sorpresa " Watashi Otto… a qué horas llegaste?!" Itachi la ve sin perder la seriedad "al momento que dijiste que te atacarían paparazis si sabían quién eras" Sandra lo ve nerviosa y mira a otro lado "Bu-Bueno… es que sabes cómo somos de famosas ahorita y…" Itachi la obliga a verla "no entiendo porque vestiste a Hinata de esa manera Sandra y sin mencionar esto… te vestís con shorts! Te dije que te pueden atacar mientras yo no estoy contigo, eres una chica, puede que no te ataquen los paparazis pero da por seguro que hay pervertidos que si pueden!" Sandra mira a Itachi con tristeza "es que tú ya ni me dejas salir a clubes ni a nada si no es contigo… sabes muy bien que recibí educación con mi padre en las artes marciales no soy tan…" Itachi la besa de repente y la mira con enojo "no entiendes que me preocupo por ti! Ahora discúlpate con Naruto por vestir así a tu hermana después vamos afuera, iremos a comprar todo lo del festival" sandra me mira " Komenasai Naruto-kun… ya no lo hare u.u te lo prometo, Hinata no usara esta clase de cosas mientras estemos en público sin ustedes" y me mira con una mirada que dice *pero no me involucro yo ya que yo solo tengo este tipo de ropa* mira a Itachi y sonríe tímidamente, "bien hecho Sandra ahora vámonos" la agarra de la cintura y la sigue Sakura con Sasuke. Hinata me mira "iré a cambiarme. Me siento rara así…" yo asiento y la dejo ir. Estaba pensando que Sandra tiene razón en la parte en que se ve bien así y me gusta verla vestida de esa manera ya que puedo decir que ella es demasiado tímida y necesita verse presentable, sus gustos casi nunca cambian ya que si usa falda y vestidos pero no son como los de Sandra, esos tienen confianza en que tiene un buen cuerpo y no demuestra el prestigio de una Hyuga, con razón las hembras de esta familia son llamadas para ser modelos, ahorita Hanabi está de gira en Europa a su corta edad y Sandra es conocida en casi todas las pasarelas del mundo por su porte que tiene al ser invitada a desfilar pero Hinata se queda enfrascada aquí porque es demasiado tímida y le ponen solo trabajos de este lugar. Bueno, le agradeceré a su hermana después por ponerle este vestido. De pronto me pregunto qué le estará pasando a Hinata, se está tardando demasiado. Voy al baño y veo q no se ha cambiado porque… Sandra le cambio su cambio de ropa "sabes que ella iba a hacerte esto" Hinata me mira con sonrojo "puedes prestarme alguna ropa de tu madre, después le digo a Kushina que tome algo" le sonrió "elegí algo de ella… ya que no se enojaría que tu ocuparas su ropa" Hinata va al cuarto de mi madre y regresa "su ropa me queda muy ajustada pero esta es la única que siento que podría usar, yo solamente me sonrojo y veo para otro lugar "Bu-Buenooo… entonces vamos a preparar el menú?" Hinata asiente y se pone un delantal para cocinar "haremos sushi y sopa miso que te parece?" yo solo asiento y me pongo el delantal "Hinata? Corto los vegetales?" Hinata sonríe "pues corta los vegetales para el sushi, ya te dure como hacerlo" se va a buscar un cuchillo y va donde naruto "quiero que cortes a la juliana y que tomes el alga nori, abajo del alga nori tiene que ir arroz" ella me está explicando meticulosamente y me agarra por detrás para agarrarme las manos. Yo me estaba debatiendo conmigo mismo para que no la agarre desprevenida, esto me recuerda a aquella vez que estábamos los dos solos y ella estaba cocinando, solo que fui yo el que la agarro por detrás y la comencé a besar; ese día pude sentir la urgencia de llevarla a la cama, no sé qué hacer, no podría controlarme si ella se pega más a mí!

**HINATA POV **

Sin duda alguna siento la necesidad de que naruto me toque, no sé si es por como se ve por atrás o es por ese día que casi me lleva a la cama, yo solo sé que quiero que me tome y que nos vayamos de la cocina ya que quiero ser suya en ese momento, sin pensarlo y por puro instinto le acaricie su brazo para que él se volteara, sin duda alguna él se volteo y me miro "Hinata…" yo solo lo miraba con un leve sonrojo "Naruto, yo…" ya no podía aguantar y solo me lance a él para besarlo "te amo Naruto…" Naruto se sonrojo, raro verlo sonrojado de esa manera "Hinata, continuamos con el sushi?" yo lo miro y le sobo su brazo más "Naruto, no quieres dejarlo para mas tarde?" Naruto me vio perplejo y volvió a darme la espalda "son las 1, estas segura que lo dejamos?" le toco la cara y dije la verdad que sentía "quiero reanudar lo que dejamos hace días, no quieres que lo hagamos Naruto?" el me mira y voltea "siento que es muy pro-pronto! Todavía no nos casamos" yo solo lo miro y sonrió "no importa, ya decidí que estaría toda mi vida contigo" Naruto me miro y sonrió "Hime-chan, espero que no te retractes mientras lo hagamos" asentí y me llevo estilo princesa a su cuarto "Naruto, desde cuando ordenas tu cuarto?" Vi su cuarto y estaba ordenado, eso es raro en el! "Desde que te tengo a ti y desde aquel incidente que te paso" yo me reí y lo bese en la mejilla "nunca pensé que me amaras tanto sabes… pensé que amabas más a sakura, ya que fue tu amor platónico por varios años" Naruto se rie y me besa "Hinata tu siempre pensaste que amaba a Sakura pero la verdad es que nunca creí capaz que esa vez que me confesaste iba a decir que sí, creo que a la que quería llamar más la atención era a ti ya que desde pequeños nos hemos conocido y tenía una gran fascinación hacia ti y quería estar contigo toda la vida" yo solo sonreí llorando y lo bese. Creo que esto es lo que más desee en toda mi vida, ya que estar en la cama de Naruto expresando nuestros sentimientos en medio del amor es magnífico sin duda alguna, el me tomo de mi brazo y me jalo hacia el yo di mi primer paso al ir directamente a besarlo en la nuca y quitarle la camisa, su abdomen estaba bien formado y amo que tenga músculos, no sé cómo describir su cuerpo ya que lo estaba besando con toda la pasión que sentía mi cuerpo, él fue hacia el zipper de la camisa de su madre, no sé porque tome una camisa tan ajustada de Kushina, fue una mentira la que le hice al decir que todas las camisas de su madre eran ajustadas ya que esta era la más ajustada, creo que fue mi inconciencia la que me guio a ponerme esta camisa. Por fin me quito esta camisa y él sabía que no tenía un bra ya que el vestido que me puso Sandra es strapless y no necesitaba bra, me miro esa parte y mi timidez me hizo poner mis pezones duros, ya era un instinto porque siempre que pienso en Naruto ellos se ponen asi, el me toco mis pechos y me los estaba lamiendo "Hinata, porque eres tan hermosa? Eres tan hermosa que me pones ya excitado" me sonrojo y siento el bulto que se esta formando en medio de las piernas de Naruto, yo le quito su pantalón y bóxer y veo su gran pene que ya estaba excitado, lo tomo en una mano y lo sobo, el me pone cerca de el y no pudimos aguantarnos ya que el entro rápido en mi y grito " L-lo siento Hinata... no podia aguantarme!" yo lo beso y sonrio "yo igual no podia" nos movimos al ritmo que naruto ponia y cada minuto me dolia pero disfrutaba sus embestidas. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos asi pero no calculamos esto "HERMANA... deja de estar haciendo sesiones con..." Sandra nos vio desnudos en medio de otra embestida que estabamos haciendo ella se dio la vuelta, quizas no queria que vieramos su cara y llego su prometido "Sandra porque tenes una cara que no querias ver algo?" nos vio y su cara era de sorpresa "Hi-Hinata? ..." Sandra se volteo y tenia una cara que queria matar a Naruto "NARUTOOOO! ALEJATE DE MI HERMANAAAA"me puso a parte y empezo a golpear a Naruto " Sandra! Dejame explicarteee TT_TT..." Sandra le pegaba mas y nunca crei que estuviera tan enojada "COMO PUEDES EXPLICARMEEEE! ES TAN OBVIO LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDOOOOO" esto continuo asi hasta que llego Sakura y empezaron a golpearlo... creo que este momento fue unico y m siento feliz de haber perdido mi virginidad con la persona que mas amo, solo espero que no maten a mi futuro esposo ya que si estas dos se lo proponen yo se que lo logran

FIN

**buenooooo :D gracias por ver estooo y espero que les halla gustado n.n GRACIAS A MI QUERIDA ATADALOVE Y FELIZ VIERNES :) **


End file.
